Avec l'âge vient
by renart85
Summary: With Age Comes... Is a story of Remy & Rogue & them dealing with their personal lives and problems. Now the happiness has changed, what will Romy do? NEW CHAPTER UP. Please R/R
1. Longue journée de travail

_This takes place a bit after when Rogue and Remy are powerless in Valle Soleado and when they are brought back to the team to help Storm. After Remy has gotten his powers back from Sage but before Rogue got her powers back. Loosely follows the story arcs._

_I know that this took place a few years back in the X universe... but it's all good fun, and really the way their relationship has gone is so not fun and exciting. Been wanting to write this idea out since the Madripoor saga with Vargas. And I guess you could tie this in to recent story arcs with a good imagination._

_Please R/R! More Chapters coming! They are all planned out and ready to be written!_

_Characters are from Marvel's X men and I do not claim any rights to them._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The large black door hissed as it slowly and mechanically opened. From the belly of the ship five tired warriors wandered out. It had been a long week, and now it was over. They all bid their farewells as they parted ways in the hall. A cloaked warrior dragged his feet down the marble floor through the ornate wood lined halls. It had been an exhausting mission, they only planned to be gone for a couple days, but chasing some knave mutants around stole a week. The grizzled man was happy to be home, to be able to sleep on a bed instead of those hard cots on the xwing. He smelled the oiled mahogany paneled hall, a familiar scent, while his hands shuffled through his pockets to retrieve a pack of cigarettes. The one thing he hated about missions was the no smoking policy. With a quick flash of his wrist a cigarette appear in his hand and guided it to his dry chapped lips. Flicking the lighter the cigarette lit to a red glow. As he walked he pulled off his soiled jacket leaving it to drag behind him creating a wet path of his route. One long drag led him around a corner into a light bleached room. His deep eyes squinted as they readjusted to the light change, throwing his coat to the counter the tired homme made his way to the reflective industrial refrigerator.

"Hello Remy, how was the mission?" Scott leaned back in his chair holding a mug in his hands. "And please don't leave your filthy jacket on the counter."

"eh? Oh désolé..." The cajun said through the cigarette. He shut the fridge with a beer in hand and pulled his jacket off the counter. There was a wet mark made from the heavy soiled lump. With plodding tired feet he dragged himself over to table where Scott lounged. Releasing the stick from his mouth he responded with a cloud of smoke, "Did Storm keep you informed during the mission, no?"

"Yeah"

Grabbing a dish to ash in Remy looked at Scott under his brow, "So y' know how big ova waste of time it was. Ah miss'd my classes fora whil' goose chase." He pried the bottle cap off with the edge of the table, brought the bottle up to his lips, "Next time don ask me to do not'ing." titled his head back and took a long drink of the hops.

"I didn't think it was going to turn into what it was, I'm sorry. Dani took care of your classes."

Remy nodded his head in disapproval as he poured more into his mouth.

"Ororo told me about the fight you had, are you ok? She said you fell from pretty high after that child got you on the arm. I can call Hank to give you a clean dressing." Scott sipped on his tea, the steam fogged his glasses as he glanced up to look at Remy.

Remy glared at Scott, the idea of being hit by a bebe infuriated him, he was almost out of the way but that damn bebe got him. Cut him down the arm. How could he have been too slow. Continuing his stare down, "Na kid iz goin t' take Gambit out, 'Ro she's jus worried. I'm fine, jus' a bruise."

"Are you sure? Ororo said that _kid_ got you real bad, and you had been careless. Maybe I need to pull you from missions, you seem not as quick, agile anymore. All that time off must've..."

Gambit's jaw clenched as Scott casually neutered him. "Don you start fuckin' tellin' me wha 'appened. You know I could take you one eyed bastard down wit a snap o my finger." Remy's eyes engulfed in flames from frustration quelling inside him.

Scott curled his lips and chuckled behind his mug.

Cigarette in mouth Remy pushed his body into stance from the table and grabbed his bottle and coat, "I'm off, _homme_, I'm tired from a unnecessary mission, and need ta give m' chere de good night she deserves." He tipped his bottle towards Summers and glared down, "Give my regards to Jea..." He quickly inhaled the rest of the word with a suck on his smoke and turned towards the door, with a smirk and a snap of his fingers, corrected "... Oh, dat's right poor Remy forgot... désolé...Emma." Happy with himself he whisked himself toward the hall.

"Rogue has been very anxious for you to come home, she's been sick over it." Scott said over his drink.

Remy stopped in the doorway, "Oui"

"She still doesn't have her powers, what are you going to do?"

After a long drag again a haze of smoke responded in disdain, "Je ne sais pas"

Scott stood up with his mug in his hands, he walked towards the door that Remy filled. Breaking the concentration from the tea in his mug Scott glanced towards the Cajun as he brushed past him and responded in a whisper, "Don't you fucking judge my own decisions when you can't even make your own." With that Summers walked down the mahogany corridor towards his quarters.

Frustrated Remy sucked on his cigarette and hastily started down the hall. Scott was fucking right, and that pissed him off. He really didn't know what to do. There was so much death around these days, not like how it use to be. They all were getting older, making way for the new, and there wasn't any turning back. He plodded up the grand staircase and towards the private quarters ashing as he went. Ears pricked listening to the slight laughter and giggles coming from the other wing. Even in this hour the young teenage mutants were gay and about. Here he was tired and achy. How he wished he could be them.

As he walked his mind slipped back to the days when he joined. Pool parties, trips to the city, long car drives, and kicking ass. His lips curled up as he thought and brought the cigarette up to those lips again for one last draw. His lips drew to a larger smile as he exhaled the last of his fix and he remember the first time they met. The clothes they wore... their uniforms... their hair... a light chuckle escaped from his chest.

LeBeau quietly unlocked a great wood door and opened it slightly to let him slip in. He squinted in the darkness trying to adjust his eyes and he peered across the room as he shut the door behind him. The moonlight danced through the sheers on the enormous leaded windows and frolicked over gentle hills. Moving up and down slowly and methodically the light ran along her outline. _C'est Manifique. _

He smiled to himself as he moved through a maze of boxes towards a thin door on the far wall. They hadn't even unpacked their belongings they accrued during their months at Valle Soleado. He had been gone most of the time and Rogue wanted to unpack their treasures together. She wanted to make their quarters a home like they had had, filled with pictures of their travels, loved ones, and nick knacks collected. He hated that he was gone most weeks since they had moved, and told Storm to discount him for at least the next couple missions. He was going to stay here with_ mon chere_.

Almost to the bathroom Remy glanced back to the sleeping Rogue. He could see her shape forming under the thin sheets. Perfect form in every measurement._ Rien, est parfaite de chaque manière_. How could he resist her. A book on the ground stopped his thoughts and balance within steps of the threshold. Silently Remy caught himself stubbing his toe in the mean time. A small wince of pain escaped his lips as he jumped into the sanctity of the tiled toilette. He slowly shut the door guiding it with his hands. Remy knew how lightly Rogue slept and wanted to wake her in a more wonderful way.

Remy flipped the switch to the harsh florescent lights magnifying every crevice and scar on his face. He frowned a bit. _"I look old"_ He moved his chin up and to the sides. He had lines around his mouth, his eyes, everywhere. His stubble had grown some white hairs on his chin line. _"Mus' be de light."_ He responded to himself with a glare.

He stared at his face for a few more moments before blinking, breaking his concentration. It was getting late, would be morning soon. Remy peeled off his uniform, then under amour revealing his torso, it was bruised, dirty, and a canvas of scars from past fights. Looking at his arm he grinded his teeth from frustration, the bandage was brown with dried blood and sweat. "Dat stupid kid, I 'd have tore him a new one." He spat as he unwrapped the dirt stained cloth. He hadn't gotten a cut like this in awhile. How did he not move out of the way fast enough. How could this be happening. He couldn't get old, get slow. Remy shook the thoughts out of his head. _Forties weren't over de hill anymore._ He told his mind, he didn't feel old so therefor he wasn't. He was still young..._ fin._

He finished unwrapping his arm and tossed the wad into the trash. The blood was dried over his arm and crusted around the gash. Looked to be a little infected. Don' matter, he always has been a good healer. After rinsing his arm off he rummaged through the linen closet and found a fresh bandage and some menthol patches. He wrapped his arm back up wincing at the pain of pressure on his wound.

Remy looked again at himself in the mirror. The harsh light highlighted the scar on his chest as his fingers instinctively traced it's outline, the scar of the sword that killed him. The sword of a man who had tricked him and used him. V_argas._ How could he have been tricked, tricked by a normal human, no powers... nothing.

And from that sword he had died.

This was his second life. "_Don't judge my own decisions when you can't even make your own._" Scott had said to him. What were his decisions. He knew he had to figure out his life with Rogue, he had just been running away from it for so long. He had finally started to accept the fact that she pulled him from death, from when he was finally at peace, and then restarted his powers without his approval, tried to move on from his anger. But this was as far as he had ever gotten, he didn't know what to do. His fingers traced the scar again. This was his proof showing Rogue's love for him.

Remy unzipped his pants and peeled them off his tired body, stood up and looked. He was dirty and marked. Slightly disfigured from scar tissue, he still had a wonderfully adonis shape better and more youthful than most any men his age, just to him he looked worn down. Not as puffed and full as he was in his twenties. He ran his hands through his hair catching on tangles and grease. There he stood, naked. Nothing to hide his age. "What are you doing wit your life, you not twenty no more." He glared into the mirror at himself, at his aging body, "Qui sont vous?" He whispered and a bit louder more demanding he repeated himself, "Qui sont vous!" He knew the image would not answer his cry. Remy turned away from his reflection in fear of himself and slipped on a clean pair of boxers. He wrapped menthol patches around his knee and shoulders, which now had become a nightly ritual to sooth the daily pains in his joints.

Barefooted he exited the tiled room and into the breezy bed chamber. The fresh air from the windows tickled his nose hairs and along the wind carried her scent. Closing his eyes he drank the liquor of her fragrance. Remy neared the bed and stared down at Rogue. She lay there smiling slightly, naked under the sheets. One perfect pink nipple shown out from over the edging of the sheet. _Parfait._

Remy lifted his leg onto the bed and slowly leaned into it trying not to disturb her. He soon was over her sleeping face, lowering himself he brushed his lips against hers. His love moved slightly underneath him and her lips parted with the ends curling into a smile. He leaned on his elbows allowing fingers to explore the strands of her chestnut hair releasing more of her aroma. Again drunk in her fragrance he bent his head down and tasted her lips. Rogue with eyes closed pushed into the kiss wrapping her slender arms around his chest running her fingers along his backside.

Remy pulled his head up breaking their kiss to get a better look at her. Allowing his eyes to focus on the green eyes staring up at him, glazed and sparkling. Rogue smiled at the look he was giving her. Her fingers danced their way up his sides to his jaw and played with the locks of grungy hair stuck against his face.

"Bonsoir mon chere" He smiled staring into her eyes.

"Hiya swamp rat." She responded with a smirk as she pulled him down to suffocate her sentence.


	2. Je t'aime

_This takes place a bit after when Rogue and Remy are powerless in Valle Soleado and when they are brought back to the team to help Storm. After Remy has gotten his powers back from Sage but before Rogue got her powers back. Loosely follows the story arcs._

_I know that this took place a few years back in the X universe... but it's all good fun, and really the way their relationship has gone is so not fun and exciting. Been wanting to write this idea out since the Madripoor saga with Vargas. And I guess you could tie this in to recent story arcs with a good imagination._

_Characters are from Marvel's X men and I do not claim any rights to them._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He smiled at her response, "j'étais avec le coup manqué de vous, chere. But who you callin a swamp rat?" He perplexed his face.

"You... did ya change at all these past couple days?" Rogue questioned in a high voice created by her pinching her nose in play.

"Non, I was t'inkin I'd be home soona den later." He pushed himself up into a seated position, retreating from Rogue's embrace.

She sat up, revealing her nude chest, realizing his pout from denial. She ran her hands up his defined arms, she loved the feeling of his arms, she loved feeling his skin. Loved touching him, it took her into a dream every time. Rogue moved her head forward tilting it to the degree of his jaw and nipped at his skin. "Ah love it when yer dirty," She hissed through her teeth, "Then we don need to worry bout getting filthy."

A husky laugh escaped from the cajun's lips, "Oui... No need to worry."

"How was the mission?" Rogue questioned as her nips reached his shoulders.

"Waste o' time." he whispered as he succumbed to her light bites.

Rogue ended her exploration of his shoulder and shifted her attention to his wrapped arm. She had become used to him coming home bruised and dirtied, but she hadn't seen him with a wound. The wrapping was heavy with gauze and she could smell the peroxide. A bit of the gash revealed itself on the edge of the bandage. There was dried blood and redness peering from the wraps frayed edges. By the length of the dressing down his arm she inferred that the cut was long and deep. The mutant they had gone after had metallic armor on his body she had heard, and knew that he was important in getting to before Erik did. Rogue could only imagine what had cut into her love's muscular arm.

Remy felt her stop as she neared his arm. Screaming in his head he prayed that the conversation about his safety wouldn't start again. He loved the woman, but his pride hated that discussion. As he worried he felt a light pressure against his wrapped arm. Looking down he saw her finish a chaste kiss against the gauze.

"Do ya need any medicine?" she whispered into the arm with closed eyes.

"... non"

"Did Hank get a look at it?"

"... non"

"Does it hurt?" she questioned more as her fingers lightly slid up the gauze. Her eyes quickly glanced towards his scar over his heart. Upon viewing she quickly looked away remembering the agony that was created from that sword. Feeling the bandage under her fingertips was too familiar, her eyes closed as she felt the prick of tears.

Remy didn't dare answer the last question, his shoulders deflated as he let out a gush of air upon watching her glance at the scar on his chest. No matter what happened in the future the past would always be there, and it would always be a shared past.

"May ah see the cut?" her fingers danced along the butterfly fastenings.

With his head low he answered her with a sigh and nod. Her fingers quickly unfastened the clips and wove 'round his arm rolling up the extra fabric as they went. He started to feel the cool air on his skin as the bandage became thinner and thinner.

Rogue hesitated as the last layer revealed his skin. She kept her gasp to herself as she peered at the damage the teen had done to her cajun. The cut, no the gash started just below his shoulder running straight down till the line became jagged past his elbow onto his forearm. The cut was its own map to how the wound was received, she replayed the fight in her arm. Rogue saw Gambit bring his arm up, charged cards in hand ready to throw, but the other was too fast. Or perhaps Gambit was defending himself... that couldn't be. The other must've lashed out catching Gambit in the shoulder, her eyes traced down the cut again. Gambit tried to push the teen away and blast him with his cards but instead the armor pierced into his arm more then moved down it. Her eyes glanced at his other hand's knuckles, they were crusted with scabs. He must've punched the guy to get himself away. His side and back were bruised from the fall after.

Rogue could only imagine what that felt like. Remy was one of the quickest men she had ever sparred with and he had never had to defend himself with punches, because no one ever got close enough. She felt a slight twinge of pain knowing that this possibly was her fault. If she hadn't asked Sage to jump-start his powers then he wouldn't be fighting, or better yet his powers wouldn't be so uncontrollable. Rogue replayed that conversation over and over in her head these past couple months, but she only went to Sage because she truly felt it was what Remy needed.

He watched those green eyes trace the wound back and forth and could tell she was replaying the fight in her mind. He closed his eyes waiting for the interrogation to begin, but dreading it as well. The weight on the bed shifted quickly and he heard Rogue's footsteps run towards the bathroom. _Merde_. She was upset.

"Chere?" he questioned in a cracking voice. He watched her shadow dance around in the bathroom and listened to the shuffle of her feet. Soon she reappeared with a box in hand. She stopped in the door and smiled before turning the light and walking back towards him.

She knelt back onto the bed and opened the metal box. Tubes, and tools cluttered the inside. Rogue sifted through the materials pulling out multiple items. "Ah need to properly dress ya wound." She smiled, her eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Remy smiled wide and let out a laugh of relief. Never should he have doubted her strength. Leaning forward he snapped on their nightstand light and shifted himself so she could better tend to his arm.

"Who dressed this? Did ya find a kindergardener to do it?" She smiled as she poured antiseptic onto a rag.

The cool liquid stung as she pressed the cotton against the cut, with a laugh he responded "Bobby did."

"Oh so a kindergardener did dress you arm?" She laughed, her laugh was husky with sleep yet to Remy it was enticing. "Ah'm gonna have ta stitch a bit of this up." shuffling through more things one hand reached around Remy offering him the contents in her palm, "These'll help for the infection and pain. Do ya need somethin' before ah poke ya?"

Taking the pills from her he smiled, "Non, poke me all you wan'"

The couple laughed sharing a long moment locked in gaze. Times like this was when he felt so serene, so calm. He knew that she felt the same. So many times they shared beautiful silence along the beach in California, that peace was harder to find at the mansion but felt ten times stronger. Remy felt a sharp pain as Rogue quickly began her work, "Mon dieu, no warning?" Her response was a light chuckle as she concentrated on his arm. Slowly the pain dimished and he allowed himself to wander into their shared memories.

Rogue studied his arm as she sewed. These arms had done so much. They had loved, fought, killed, saved. They were the only things that made her feel safe, when his arms were around her she felt as though nothing was wrong. With a quick clip she studied her work, the stitches were clean and small, easily able to be taken out at a later date. She pulled butterflies over the cut holding it together as she put a pad over the wound. Quickly and quietly she wrapped the gauze back around his arm fastening it back up.

"So now i've 'ad a first grader dress my arm?" He smiled as she looked up at him responding with a light shove and face. Lifting his arm up he inspected his dressing sticking his lip out and nodding in a animated way.

Rogue smile at his charades, "I did what I could, but ya know there's no fixin' this." she said with fun attitude as she waved her hand around his face.

With that last word Remy laughing grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and tossed her onto her back. The air broke up her hair into cascading strands as she moved through space releasing the scent that invigorated him to madness. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her up towards his chest. "Oh chere, dere aint not'ing wrong wit my face." He sank into a kiss, "You know I'm parfait."

"Mr. LeBeau, Ah do declare, what modesty you have." she giggled.

"Dat's right. But tis 'ard 'round you." He kissed her cheek, "you are.." his kiss led to her forehead "de most..." her other cheek was touched by his lips, "wonderfully..." his lips led to her nose before hovering over her lips, "odd woman in de world." His lips tickled against hers as she let out a husky laugh.

"Remy!" she squealed lightly tapping the grinning man's cheek.

Remy grabbed her cheek bring her face up his and tightening his grip around her, "Mais vous êtes ma femme bizarre" finishing the statement with a kiss.

Rogue kicked and pushed the sheet down towards their feet exposing their flesh to flesh. He held her against him as he tasted her lips. Moving towards her neck he opened his nose and took a deep breath of her perfume, she smelled sweet with a little taste of sweat, the same as she tasted, it reminded him of summer nights in the south under a magnolia tree. He kissed down her neck as she ran her slender fingers through his hair. It was tangled and her hands would catch on them pulling his hair a bit. Remy inhaled with every pull of his hair, the sharp feelings started to overrun his mind kicking it into it's primal state. He ran his tongue against his teeth before diving into her chest. He tasted the light night sweat that had dewed against her his hands up her torso and into her hair, he grabbed at her locks and slightly pulled at the silky mass. She sucked at the air with each tug his fingers made. Remy's hands continued towards her faced and outlined her nose and jaw. Moving round her face fingers traced her lips, slightly parting them. She licked and suckled at the tips of his fingers which made Remy let out a husky moan. With one hand still getting attention he moved the other down her side grabbing at her green underwear and pulling on the thin fabric. With one smooth motion Remy sat up and slipped her panties off.

He knelt there with her legs wrapped around him and green eye looking up at him. She was the woman of his dreams. Rogue was strong and would fight for her ideals. What was his decision. He swore he'd never get married again, but that was a promise made by an angry youth. Remy now knew his mortality and started to feel it. Why should he be so against making Rogue his, she already was in his mind. Why not get dressed up, everyone loves a party. But if...

"What's wrong sugah? Did I hurt ya arm?"

The sweetness of her question moved his lips to a smile. Glancing at his newly packaged cut he responded, "Noting, you are parfait... jus looking at how beautiful you ah."

What if her powers came back and she still couldn't control them. He didn't want to be apart from her again. He needed her touch now, he was addicted. He knew she had been working with Sage and Emma, who both believed that her inability to control powers where mental, not physical. If that was true than being in a stable environment such as now could help her learn the ability. Maybe she was controlling herself now.

Rogue sat up without Remy noticing. She had become good at reading his emotions by looking, something she had done a lot, "Don think bout that right now love. Just come back down to me." She moved his face towards hers. "I won let anythin happen to ya, I'll know." Nodding she pushed their mouths together and intermingled their tongues, deep in the kiss she moaned, "I jus want ya inside me right now."

They fell onto the bed together Rogue leading Remy underneath her. Her hair cascaded around his face as she knelt over and kissed him. It was long and deep, with their tongues playing. He felt her hand guide him into her, and with every inch she moved down the sensation blossomed and grew, making Remy let out a moan into their kiss. His eyes rolled back as Rogue sat up and broke their kiss. He pushed his head back biting his lip and grabbed her hips as they moved together. Dieu... she was amazing, she moved with him perfectly but with wonderful imperfections. Rogue was the best lover he had had, she was real, they both made mistakes but that was what was so perfect. It was all real.

Rogue rolled her head back and concentrated on Remy below her. She never felt shy or inexperienced around him because she knew he was never like this with anyone else. A smile escaped Rogue's lips as Remy dug his fingers into her hips guiding her speed. Slow and long. Quickly she felt herself moving through the air as Remy grabbed her waist and hips and stood up. Her eyes flashed open with excitement and watched Remy's eyes dart about the dark room looking for the next resting spot. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his ear and neck stopping him in mid step while sending a shiver down his body. Snapping out of the induced coma he swung her around pushing her into the wall. It was cold and hard against her back, but supported her as Remy commenced with the pace she had set. Every so often she would start to slide and Remy would jolt her back up with his solid arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand tightly holding her hip. His arms did wonders, she thought. He nested his face between her shoulder and neck lightly dewing her neck from his heavy, open mouthed breathing.

Slowly they started going faster and harder, she felt his knees starting to weaken under them as his mind went elsewhere. "Remy I wha... want ya on top." She gasped. With a nod of his head, and a bite at her neck he surrendered dropping them onto the carpet.

For a moment they stopped and Remy looked at Rogue, her eyes were heavy and glossed, tiny sweat droplets were starting to appear on her chest and forehead, and she wore a satisfied grin. In the moonlight she sparkled.

"Ro... rogue," he gulped and heavly breathed, "no madder what 'appens you know dat I love you more den anyting... vous êtes ma vie." He looked down at her, his chest taking in as much air as he could.

She smiled at him. "Ya are my life now and foreva."

The response made his smile wide as he bent down towards hers. They kissed and started back to their motions. She wrapped her legs around him and lifted her hips to allow him to be inside her fully. Remy held himself up on his hands and started moving harder, bucking against Rogue's hips. He moved his arms up and held onto her hands interlacing their fingers. Rogue no longer had any thoughts in her mind, her lips parted allowing her to breath more heavily and letting out purrs of delight escape. The kitten noises started pushing Remy towards the edge. He let go of one of her hands and cupped Rogue's face as he bent and kissed her deeply. Coming up for oxygen and hand traced the curve of her chest then found it's way to her hips.

He could feel Rogue tightening up around him pushing him closer, biting his lip he stayed himself from jumping off the cliff and concentrated on Rogue's body. She was breathing heavily letting out whimpers of pleasure, her mind was gone and her eyes fluttered. She squeezed his fingers to blue before she broke the bond and dug her fingers into his back. He felt she was almost there, he collected himself as he pushed on. With a shriek from Rogue her body started to shake her hands clawing at the carpeting beneath her. He held her hip steady as the waves passed through her body. With one thrust Remy let his mind go. He rode in on a wave of heat and emotions collapsing onto the still thoughtless Rogue letting out the air he had been unconsciously holding. Remy wrapped his arms around her thin frame and buried his face into her chest. The air was think with their scents and each deep breath he took caused him to smile. Separating them he rolled onto his back and she nuzzled into his shoulder and chest.

"You good, chere?" he whispered.

She nodded breathing in the smell of his chest, a heavy manly smell, "Ah'm perfect." Remy stretched his arm out grabbing the corner of the sheet that was still half on their bed and pulled in over them. "Ah love you Remy Lebeau." she whispered as they both drifted into their dreams.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_6/14/11 - I redid and rewrote most of this chapter, I hope you guys who had read it before like the changes!_


	3. Le soleil de matin

This takes place a bit after when Rogue and Remy are powerless in Valle Soleado and when they are brought back to the team to help Storm. After Remy has gotten his powers back from Sage but before Rogue got her powers back. Loosely follows the story arcs.

I know that this took place a few years back in the X universe... but it's all good fun, and really the way their relationship has gone is so not fun and exciting. Been wanting to write this idea out since the Madripoor saga with Vargas. And I guess you could tie this in to recent story arcs with a good imagination.

Characters are from Marvel's X men and I do not claim any rights to them.

* * *

The sun lit up the large quarters and bounced around highlighting the sleeping lovers on the floor. The sun tickled Rogues face and gently woke her from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Remy's chin. She smiled as she felt his chest move up and down from underneath her. Lifting her hand Rogue danced her fingers over his chest tracing his defined muscles and inspecting the bandages and patches variously protecting his joints. She loved this, waking up in Remy's arms, spending their lives together. She sat herself up and stretched out her arms into the crisp morning air. Pushing her mussed hair out of her face she looked down at Remy, he was sleeping heavily, looked so tired. Silently she stood up replacing herself with the blanket tucking it around Remy's chest. Barefooted Rogue crept into the bathroom.

Steam started to fill the small tiled room as the tub filled up with warm water. Rogue sat naked on the edge with one foot circling in the water as she waited. This was the dream, living in a beautiful mansion with all her friends, and teaching young mutants about how special and important they are, something her and Remy didn't have. She felt like she was making more of a difference teaching then fighting. She was done with fighting, she had lost too man friends from death and betrayal. She just wanted this normal life, waking up beside her love and working with great people. Sinking into the water her mind started to sink into ideas of the future. What did she want... a ring? A family? A stable life? Her lips curled into a smile and she giggled like a little girl at the thoughts of those.

Remy grunted as he woke feeling for Rogue beside him. He opened his red eyes and looked to the space where she had been. The sheet had been wrapped around his body locking in her warmth after she had left. He got up wrapping the sheet around his waist. He squinted and focused on the objects in the room as he slowly woke into consciousness. Scratching his head he led himself to the nightstand grabbing a cigarette and lighter. Steam was seeping out of the cracked bathroom door, smiling Remy staggered towards the door lighting his cigarette.

Pushing his way into the room he saw the back of Rogue's head as she laid in the soaker tub. She was listening to headphones lightly bouncing her head to the beat. He let go of the sheet around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror again. It's not that bad, just was sleepy last night he thought remembering his woeful thoughts of the previous night. He was healthy and great looking, and had Rogue. There was nothing to best upset about. He slowly pulled off his patches and started to unwrap his arm.

Remy walked to the other end of the tub seeing Rogue transfixed with the music in her ears, eyes closed as she enjoyed. He sat on the edge of the tub and in one swift move, spun his feet into the water allowing his entire body to slid in. Rogue gasped out of surprise as she felt Remy's legs surrounding her body. Opening her eyes and pulling the headphones out of her ears she grinned at sight in front of her.

"What'cha doing up so early?" Rogue shyly asked the cajun before her.

"Well y'see poor Remy couldn't sleep wit out his cheri in his arms." He spoke with his face downturned looking at her from below his brow. "Remy jus' wanted t' make up fer de week he wasn 'ere." He crept forward towards her grabbing her hips and moving her on to his lap. Rogue smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Remy. Both their hands slid over each others body in the water. She snapped the cigarette from his lips putting it out on the tiles. "Ah p'tite why ya got ta do dat?"

"Ah didn't wanna burn myself" She responded with a smile. Then leaning forward the tasted his nicotine rich lips, they were her addiction. He tasted of sleep and smoke, but it didn't matter because their lips were meeting. She pulled away and saw his eyebrows shape into a whimper. "What do you wanna do t'day?"

"Hmmm, what kinda question iz dat? Poor ole' Remy jus need a little love," He ran his hands under the water from her waist down to between her thighs, Rogue parted her lips a bit letting out a heavy breath, "Y'know twas a long mission, didn't get ta see mah chere." He smirked and started nibbling at her neck while he entered her with his fingers.

Tilting her head back Rogue grinned widely at the pleasure he was giving her. Coming back to the conversation she tried to compose herself, "Ah was thinkin... maybe get... somethin... t' eat... in town?" She stuttered.

Pressing harder into her Remy responded talking into her neck, "We don need ta leave dis room. Remy got everting he need." With kisses he moved down her neck towards her wet chest, he nipples were tight as he took one in his mouth and sucked lightly. Rogue sucked in more air in response. All she wanted was to stay and make love to Remy all day, but she knew those plans would be cut short by another homecoming.

In a flash she pushed herself away from Remy's hand and mouth. "Sugah, ya know i'd love that, but there are somethings that are happening t'day an Ah thought that you may wanna get out stead a staying for the event." As she coyly explained while she leaned him back against the tub and floated over top him. Remy obviously not paying attention to her words readied himself as she guided him into her. He shut his eyes as she dropped her hips down on him. They easily slid over each other in the buoyancy of the water. He tangled his hands into her damp curls and looked at her. Rogue was biting her lip a bit as her eyes fluttered. Remy just stared at her beautiful face clentching his jaw as she played with the speed of her hips. This was it, this was heaven. With that thought his mind started to blank as he moved into his primal state. The tub started to become a wave pool splashing the water over the sides as they sped up. "Ah god sugah' ah'm almost there, keep goin... keep goin." Rogue whispered under her breath as she started to reach her peak. Remy hardly heard her words but nodded in compliance. With a shriek of overwhelm Rogue started bucking her hips against Remy as her orgasm encapsulated her. Her muscles instinctively started squeezing him as she climaxed. Then sensation was too much for Remy to handle and without thought he gasped as he came inside her.

Both of them held onto one another, their wet bodies molding together. Rogue finally started to regain consciousness giving Remy kisses on his shoulder that she was resting her head. "Wha Ah was sayin..."

"Shhhh." Remy interupted with his head still resting on the edge, eyes closed. His breath was still deep and long.

"Was that Logan is comin back t'day, an Ah know how..."

Remy quickly snapped his head up and looked down at Rogue still surrounding him, "T'day? Why de fuck you say notin'" Remy and Logan still didn't get along, and he knew that the first thing Logan would do when he got home was to steal his Rogue away from the company of Remy.

"Well that's why ah thought maybe we should go ta the city t'day or go out. Ah know that ya wanted to spend the day with me, and ah know how Logan gets when we haven't seen each other in awhile." Rogue was always so frustrated by their competition over her attention, but loved how much they cared about her.

"Ah jus' don' see why he can not jus' leave us alone, no? He know dat ya are my life, why he still not trust me?" he gruffed out of frustration.

Rogue sat up and cupped Remy's jaw. "Ah know darlin' he jus get over protective, that's it. He knows ya love me." She leaned in and kissed him, "Maybe if ah had a certain piece a jewelry he wouldn't be so tough on ya." She smiled and kissed Remy as she said the latter.

"Ya know what ah tink but dat, chere. It's always been de same, got hitched once fer others, not doin dat again." It will be on his terms. He thought to himself.

Smiling Rogue quickly responded in defense, "Ah know ah know, ya know ah'm kiddin'" Even though she was convincing by tone Remy knew that Rogue had started to think of their relationship heading towards that path. In Valle Soleado he saw her glance at the magazine rack holding wedding magazines at the grocer register. He knew that she wanted that life together. What had started as casual flirting years ago when he first joined had grown into an epic affair. Even when they were apart and with others, she was still the woman in his dreams. It was always his frustration waking from a dream of them to turn over and see another woman sleeping next to him. Maybe he could never commit to any other woman because she wasn't Rogue, wasn't Anna Marie. They never gave him the same satisfaction, the other women just caused him to look for the satisfaction in another woman. Remy was not known to be a faithful man, but with Rogue he really felt that he wasn't the gambler her normally was.

Remy knew what his plan was. He just needed the right time.


	4. Le Dîner

Thanks for all the great feedback! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Only like 14 more to write, hah. There is a full story.

I do not own these characters. They are copyright Marvel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy laid down as Rogue guided him smothering him with kisses. In the light she was beautiful as he looked up at her. Her lips curled into a smile as she sat up with him below. Remy closed his eyes in ecstasy. Opening them he saw a man above him, that man, with his grin. Suddenly a glint of light from a metalic object shown above him. It was a sword. A familiar pain he grabbed his chest, he could feel his fingers tracing the wound and trailing the blood from it. Remy's eyes flashed around him as he tried to scream for Rogue, for anyone. He had come back. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed. Again he opened his mouth, a light wince escaped his lips. In pain he squeezed his eyes shut. No not again, not again. Upon opening them Rogue was above him again looking down. Remy parted his lips again. Then a flash, a knife, his chest, the pain.

Then. White.

Remy's eyes flashed open as he thrashed in the water splashing over the edge, waking in a panic. "Ya kay dahling?" Rouge looked at him laying in the tub blow dryer in hand. She wore a startled and concerned face, "I jus turned the drya on, sorry fer wakin ya."

He looked up at her slender figure reflecting her front to him in the mirror. "Non, dis fine." He shook his head trying to release it of the dream, "How long was I asleep?" He questioned as he rose from the water. Inspecting the wrinkles of his fingers he guessed that it was awhile.

"Ah think only bout ten minutes. Ya okay? Seem startled..."

"I t'ink I was 'aving a bad dream, but I don know what it was bout. Was fuckin weird... was good, den a flash of light, den darkness. When I woke I saw you, chere... but it was diff'ert. I don know how ta explain." He ran his fingers through his wet hair pushing it from his face. He remembered her above him and the pain. "Was really weird."

"What happened?"

He remembered more, "Noting, don wanna talk bout it."

"Bu.."

"Jus a silly dream, men noting." He looked up at her and smiled.

Nodding Rogue understood his wishes and stepped towards him. "Don't ya worry bout that, Ah'm sure it was nothing." Rogue grabbed his shoulders pulling him towards her, "Ah love ya" She whispered brushing their lips together. Remy's lips curled into a suave smile before taking her lips to his. He moved his hands up her back then wrapped them around her small frame deepening their kiss. She fit perfectly in his arms. Her hands traced his back causing her to grin. Slowly they reached the scar on his back and finally the fresh wounds on his shoulder, her grin quickly diminished into a look of worry. Remy could feel her mood shift as her fingers journeyed up. "Remy... Ah... Ah'm sor.." Feeling a warm wet drop fall to his chest he pulled Rogue away from him and held her chin directing her attention to him.

"Don you worry my p'tite. Remy is here, an dat ain't goin ta change." He kissed her forehead quickly.

"B.. but Ah..." She looked up at him with tears forming.

"Shh, now go get dressed we 'ave a date ta get ready for." Remy quickly kissed her again and turned on his heels towards their room. He didn't look behind at Rogue standing there. He had done well ignoring any conversation concerning the previous year. It had now been almost a year. His scar was healed but he still wasn't able to discuss her choice, he tried to put it out of his head.

****

"Where do ya wanna go for dinner?" Rogue asked shouting a smile back to Remy as they walked down the large staircase towards the entry hall. "Hope it's good, ah'm starving."

"Poor p'tite, is a fancy restaurant, won be filling you up."

"What's that s'pposed t mean?"

Remy smiled his coy smile and just shrugged his shoulders. "You got quite an appetite girl, you could eat a whole cow."

"Well ah was always told not ta trust a girl with no appi'tite." Rogue said as they stepped into the hallway. There were students bustling about getting ready their winter break. Saying farewells and asking where each were going.

Remy pulled Rogue close to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder peering down at her putting gloves on. Gloves to just shield her from the cold. "Dat's true Dat's True." She glanced up at him with a smile.

Rogue was still concerned that Remy wouldn't discuss Vargas with her, it was a subject not to be mentioned. She wanted to know what he thought but it was always the same, he would deepen his voice and refuse the conversation. She always worried when they would go out on missions. He had gone through a lot of physical therapy and was perfect, but she still worried about him. Many nights she would wake up from horrors, seeing him in all black and screaming about his eyes. They haunted her. As they neared the front the overheard a rumble quickly growing stronger and nearer. The couple quickly stopped their walk to the door.

"Mister Logan is here!" A child called out from the sill of the window. Soon a rush started towards the door and driveway.

Remy quickly pulled on Rogues hand and led her down another hall. "Dis way, we sneak round t' my car." They soon were running down halls and bounding around corners. The adrenaline of sneaking off started to fill their chest and soon was over flowed by bouts of laughter and giggles. Doors flew open as they reached the brisk outside and found themselves at a side entrance. Looking at the Mansion's drive they peered Logan strutting up the stair and into the front door, being greeted by Hank, Storm, and Scott. Remy looked back at Rogue smiling and put his finger to his lips. With leaps and bounds they soon were behind the impressive coupe unlocked by the remote in Remy's hand. With more silent laughs they jumped into the vehicle and threw it into drive, skidding around the front circle drive and down towards the gates.

"Wonder if he smelled us?" Rogue said as she laughed and tried to catch her breath, "Felt like we were playin' hooky."

Remy glanced at Rogue, her cheeks were flushed from excitement "Well don you worry dere, will be more excitement fer t'nite." She looked at him and answered back with a smile. The car gracefully made it's way through the snow swept forest and was drawn towards the warm lights of Salem.

****

A waited rounded towards a dimly lit table and started quietly picking up the cleared dishes. There was the murmur of people talking below the light notes of a piano. Remy stared at Rogue as she stared back over the glow of candles. "Bon?"

"Very." She responded lightly.

"Time fer a walk, chere?" asking as he slipped his card back into his wallet. "Is too cold outside?"

"No, Ah think it would be fine, ready when ya are sugah."

"Good." He rose and took her hand guiding her out of her chair. "Let's p'tite?" Grinning suavely he wrapped her coat round her along with his arm.

They walked through the park arms around each other silently. Rogue grew quite nervous in the silence. He was so quiet. This was rare, usually it's was difficult to hinder the Cajun's stories and compliments. Something was bothering him. Rogue knew he was having bad dreams, his thrashing would wake her at night. She didn't know how to console him, to make him talk to her. She looked up, he just looked forward, she could see him clenching his jaw. "Remy, sugah, Ah think we need ta talk." She led him towards a bench lit by the soft glow of a park lamp. "Ah know ya don wanna talk bout it, but something been bothering ya. It's Madripoor. Right?"

Remy let out a large breath before looking at her, "Oui." His eyes glanced away as he opened his mouth for more. He froze there for a moment before letting out another breath of frustration.

"Ah know you don like ta talk, an there are lots about yer past that you aint proud of, but Remy," She put her hands over his, "There aint nothing you cant tell me that won't make me not love ya."

Remy smiled at the last of her words, "Je sais, je sais. Dat is one reason I love you. Lot's happened dis year, bad an good. An yes after Madripoor I was angry wit you. But now, I start to see t'ings diff'rent. I know dat I aint the same young homme I was ten years ago. I have pain, an scars, an worry. I miss our house and living simpler. Even though I wanted my powers back so bad. I jus..." Another sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he bowed his head. "I don really know what I want. An you..."

Rogue could feel her heart sick and her throat tighten. "Ah.... Ah understa..."

"Non, non. Don t'ink dat." He could feel her growing upset. "I now realize I may not know what I wan wit my life, but I do know I wan you. I now know dat. Dat is all I want. I don care bout fighting, bout bein young, bout women. I want you. I always vowed I'd never do this again. But Remy no longer a child." Grabbing her hand he lifted his other towards her. Lightly he pulled her glove off her hand and replaced it with a cold, hard hoop. "You know dis aint easy fer me, but I love you. Je t'aime, et moi voulez que vous soyez mon épouse."

Tears filled Rogues green eyes as she looked down at her hand. She never thought she could ever have this, the man she loved touching her hand putting a ring on her finger. The tears created a path down her cheeks falling from her chin. "Ah.." she choked the words out, "Ah love ya so much Remy Lebeau." She looked up at his eyes. They were warm and searched for her response. Closing the gap between them she whispered as their lis were about to touch, "Oui."


	5. La Bombe

Ok so it seems people were pretty happy with the proposal!

This chapter I added a couple links to some songs that inspired me on some of the scenes, you don't need to listen to them. It's just fun to add music.

**Before** you read this you have to read "**As I Lay**" by Sassyx22x ( fanfiction .net/s/5006265/1/ ).  
It is exactly how I imagined their relationship before the time period I started writing. When they had just lost their powers. It's really great and explains some of the anger between the two. Oh Romy Angst.

Also the lovely Sassyx22x helped with editing and making sure my grammar was right

Xmen does not belong to me this is purely just for fun.

* * *

His eyes wandered across the car towards the grinning brunette. She was transfixed with the ring on her left finger. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen, her silky dress was a deep green that complemented her eyes and fell above her knees. As they sat and drove, he could see her skirt slide up her leg. The drive seemed forever, all he wanted was her. And for them to be one. This is what he wanted, exactly what he wanted. Remy knew peace again. He felt like he was on the astral plain again. It was good. So many years ago he has been forced into a marriage as a child, but he felt right about it now. The reality of his age was aching in his muscles, his bones. Only a few more years 'til he hit another decade of age. He was happy that it would be with her. Remy knew they would find a way, like they always had, to be together.

As they drove through the darkness of the woods, he held out his hand asking for hers. Silently, she slipped her small hand into his, and he felt the little piece of gold around her finger. It was smooth and simple, so she could always wear it. Remy felt her smile through the air, and his lips curled into one as well.

The car roared into the empty garage. It was late, and the mansion was quieter than when they had left. Remy got out of the car hurrying around to the other side to help his Rogue out.

"Well there, is this a whole new Remy?" She asked grinning as he held her hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ha, dere's always a diff'rent Remy wit' you around p'tite." He said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Now let's hurry. I wanna see de look on dat Wolvie's face, when you show him yer hand." It was always a competition between the two for her attention, "So he know dat you are my Roguey."

The reality of the situation rushed over Rogue like a cold wave. She realized all the questions that everyone would ask, about her powers, and his deceptions. Suddenly she felt weak. She didn't want to start explaining herself. She just wanted to hold on to this happiness between the them.

"Ah... Ah think maybe we should wait ta tell anyone."

Remy looked down on her perplexed.

"It's not that Ah don' wanna tell people, but Ah kinda wan' this happiness an excitement b'tween us right now. Don' wanna spoil the moment."

Remy nodded as a grin spread across his face. "Understand. Why give dem anyt'ing t'be 'cited 'bout. Dis is jus' ours, fer Remy and Roguey." He bent down to give her a kiss just as their lips brushed he whispered, "I really am diff'rent, not de same Gambit, I wan' y' an only you. Je t'aime... ferever."

With the last statement she pushed into his lips. They kissed each other deeply, she knew that he was perfect, perfect in every way. They both had been through so much, they had done terrible things but they forgave each other's sins. They were perfect.

"Rogue... Remy... are you coming in?" A voice came to their minds.

Breaking from their kiss in frustration, Rogue gruffly responded, "Ah'd really appreciate if ya'd stay out mah mind, Emma."

"How else would I entertain myself?" She asked laughing, "Oh, you give yourself too much credit, I have my own exquisite sex life, why would I need yours?"

"You wish, you conniving.." Remy started angrily then abruptly stopped.

"Oh Remy, shh, I would not be talking... Anyway could you two come to the lounge? Logan and the other team want to say hi to you, Rogue."

"I really hate her doing dat," Remy growled as they headed for the door. "What right does she have?"

"Ah know, Ah know." Rogue said as she looked down to her hand and slowly pulled the ring off her finger. She was afraid if she took it off, then the whole engagement was a dream - not real. She held it in her hand, searching for a pocket in her purse for safe keeping.

"Here I will hold on ta it. Don' wanna get it lost in dat hobo bag of yers."

"Oh shush, this is called fashion." She stuck her tongue out at him as she handed him the ring. His fingers wrapped around the cold metal as he looked into those deep green eyes.

He sucked in a deep breath releasing a feral wave of lust and pushed her into a doorway they were passing. His hands grabbed her waist, pulling on the silky fabric she was wearing and smothering his lips in the nape of her neck, releasing her scent with each kiss. She grabbed onto his coat as it wrapped around her.

Rogue laid her head back against the wall, closing her eyes with a slow breath. "Remy... Ah... we need... t'go."

Pushing him off her, he looked at her. His mouth was open breathing heavy as if she were a animal and he was the hunter. His eyes burned with lust, the playful flirting all night having accumulated. He dove into her embrace again and deeply kissed her. And with a quick snap, he turned away and started waking down the hall again.

"Better go... Maybe you can go ahead. I stay back fer a little."

"Okay, sugah," she said as she leaned into kiss him on the cheek.

He stopped her with his hand, "Non, got to cool down."

Rogue quickened her pace and wandered towards the lounge. She watched as Remy walked outside, lighting a cigarette. She could see the orange glow peeking in from the door into the hallway. There were muffled laughs and talking coming from behind the large doors. She pushed into them, illuminating the hall with the escaping light. Inside was everyone she cared about: Logan sat in a large chair with a unlit cigar in hand, Peter lounged on the couch with an arm wrapped around the small Kitty as Dani and Kurt sat across from them and Hank stood in the corner beside Alex and Scott. Emma was standing quietly in the back away from Logan's sight. She could sense his anger towards her and Scott. Bobby and Lorna were standing by the door. She hadn't seen many of them in so long and it was heart warming walking into the room. Everyone was smiling and there was seemingly no drama between anyone. Everyone looked up as Rogue entered and she was quickly greeted her. Hugs soon started... this was her favorite. With each hug came a different scent, each of them unique. She loved the smell of each of her friends embrace.

"Where's Remy?" Alex asked with his hug.

"Oh, he had to go grab something. He's coming in a minute," she responded.

Peter was next to give her a hug. It had been so long and was overwhelming seeing him. They had been so close and shared a wonderful relationship. He was able to give her love when no one could touch her. His arms felt so different around her.

"Different feeling, no?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded her head in agreement. It was wonderful.

When the parade of hugs were over, Rogue quickly wiped her tearing eyes. She stood looking at Logan, lips curling in a half smile. It had felt like months since she last saw him. They hadn't worked together in years. She quickly walked over to him and was greeted with the best hug of all. His arms were massive and enveloped her. His scent, the musk and smell of wood, was the best.

"How ya doing, kid?" Logan gruffly asked the woman in his arms.

"Right now, Ah'm the most happiest A've ever been." She said as her green eyes inspected the rough Wolverine's face.

He smiled a proud grin and nodded in approval. "That Gambit been treating you good? Because you know if he's been sleeping around, I'm can castra..."

"Oh stop that. He's been perfect, sugah." She tried to tell him with her eyes and started to smile from ear to ear. She could tell he knew something was up, and wrapped his arms around her again.

"It's great to see you, kiddo." Not paying attention, her hug was interrupted by the greetings from another person. Looking over, she saw Remy standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, Gambit," Logan said gruffly. Remy half-smiled and shot a quick wave at him. Just a nod in response was enough conversation between the two. Rogue sighed. She had hoped that they would eventually be able to talk.

Rogue walked up to Gambit who was standing stoically in the doorway and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. With a whisper of hello, they entered the room and sat together in an empty wingback chair hand in hand, smiling.

**********************************

Soon the glasses were empty and so were most of the chairs. One by one, two by two, X-Men left the walnut-colored lounge and retired to their beds. Rogue stood up yawning as she poked the sleeping Remy.

With groggy eyes, he looked up at her as she whispered, "Most everyone has gone t'bed, let's go."

Slowly, he stood up. Rogue smiled a bit at Logan who was rustling through his shirt pockets looking for a lighter. Remy quickly reached in his overcoat and tossed a lighter out as they passed. Logan, with cigar in his lips, recognized the gesture with a quick head bow in which Remy responded likewise. Rogue knew that the small gesture between the two was monumental. This is going to be wonderful, she thought.

Slowly, they walked upstairs. Rogue could feel Remy's eyes on her as they walked to their quarters. She could feel his lust start to stir. Remy brushed back her hair from her face, placing it behind her ear as they walked. She started to feel the hairs on her arms stand on end. She couldn't stand him looking at her like that, especially in public. She just wanted him so badly. The night had been too long, and the walk down the hall was too long.

"Ya goin t'end up running yerself inta somethin if ya don' watch were you're goin'." She smirked, keeping her eyes at the end of the hall.

////// Now for the next part you have to listen to Kings of Leon, Sex on Fire. It's perfect, fast paced, and quite sexy. youtube .com/watch?v=tPxJsZ1pUco //////

"I jus' need ta see yer face, très beau." He leaned towards her, stopping her walk with his hands wrapping around her waist. "I jus' wanna look at mon futur, mon..." he said, leaning even closer as she felt his heavy breath tickling her ear. His lips just lightly brushed her lobe as he finished, "épouse."

With the last word she sucked in her breath, she felt her heart start to race. Her lips were parted as she looked at him pull away from her. She grabbed his jaw and pulled him towards her in a heated kiss. Both their hands were moving about each other's bodies trying to find buttons and zippers, each trying to undress the other. Remy quickly grabbed Rogue's legs, picking her up and pushing her up against the wall. Their lips were enthusiastically exploring each other, leaving no room for thought. Suddenly, Rogue remembered where they were.

"Sugah, Ah think we better get inside our room."

Remy seemed to not be listening but with a quick turn, he started down the hall, still with her legs about his waist. As he quickened his pace, he swung around pushing her against different walls, continuing their kisses and resting. Eventually, they made it to their door. He threw her against the hard wood, not breaking their embrace. He started down her neck, tickling her collar bone as her hand searched for the door knob. She soon discovered the hard copper knob and with a twist of her wrist, they fell in as the door gave way with Remy putting his weight forward and Rogue landing on top as they hit the ground.

"Well..." she said as she sat up, still straddling him, "that was quite an entrance." Her green eyes pierced him as she ran her hands through her hair, mussing it up. Remy instinctively licked his lips at the sight. Rogue grabbed at the open door and swung it shut. Quickly, Remy grabbed her, picking her up again and continued their passion as before. They started towards their pillowy bed, ripping at the clothes covering their bodies. With each article of clothing stripped away, they exposed more of each other. Rogue peeled off Remy's undershirt, exposing his torso and his scent. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed it in before fumbling with his pants. Remy grabbed at her dress with a free hand, pulling it over her head. Her bra was lace and held her breasts in perfect form. With another flick of his fingers, her bra fell off along with his pants, pooling around his ankles. Remy tossed the green-eyed girl onto the blankets and grabbed at her underwear and pulled the last article off. Rogue laid there, softly looking at Remy standing before her. She bit at her lip holding back her frustration of watching him just stand there. She wanted him. Propping herself up with her elbows, she raised an eyebrow and pouted a bit. He smirked at her frustration and bent down rummaging through his pockets before standing back up and stepping to the bed.

"Shh, p'tite. You jus' look so beautiful right now, jus' wanna r'member it." He slowly pulled of his boxers revealing himself while still staring at the woman before him. She was exquisite. He crawled over her, leaning his head towards her. They looked at each other and brushed their noses together, taking in their scents. The lids of his eyes grew heavy as he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I'm happy dat you are goin t'be my wife."

Without looking, he grabbed her hand and slipped the ring onto her delicate finger. She felt the cool band embrace her finger as it sent a rush through her body.

Rogue smiled slowly. "Ah can't think of anyone who'd Ah'd rather be mah husband. Thank you... Thank you so mu" Her words were smothered by his lips. Again, their hands explored one another as if for the first time. Their lips moved like they had never tasted the other. Soon their movements became a blur of pure ecstasy. She felt his hand lower trailing over her flat stomach. She felt him almost stop, hesitate before he explored her further with his fingers. She felt so exhilarated, her heart raced as it did during their first night together. She could almost smell the cold Antarctic air.

Rogue lost herself in her thoughts, she hadn't felt this much pleasure. Remy shifted his body weight and centered himself over her. Rogue instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips in anticipation. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked up at the man above her. His hair was wet with sweat and lips were partly open. His shoulders moved up and down with each breath. His eyes were fiery with passion. He looked at her, and breathing heavily, silently asking if she was ready. With a slow nod in response, he smiled as he bent down to kiss her lips. They touched lightly, sweetly savoring the taste.

///// Another good song to listen to is "Oh My God" by Ida Maria youtube .com/watch?v=naQSB1Ozyds ///////

Rogue's eyes flashed open with the explosion of feeling enveloping her as Remy entered her. Soon they both were frantically inspecting each others bodies with their lips... their hands... their bodies. They both thrusted into one another moving as one of Rogue's legs squeezed itself to Remy. Her mind was filled with emotion and feeling, her skin was covered with goosebumps. The sensation of Remy was too much for her to handle, and she wanted more.

She regained her thought from the passion and realized Remy was now below her. He pushed back his head with his eyes closed, his breaths erratic. His hands guided her hips down over him. She loved feeling him under her. Her hips quickened their pace, sending a pulse of adrenaline through her body. She had never felt this amount of pleasure before. Playing with the ring around her finger, she threw her head back and explored Remy's torso below her. She started going faster and faster, pushing herself towards the edge. Remy met her speed, biting his lip and digging his fingers into her hips. They both started to breath faster.

"Ah.. love you so much," Rogue declared as she leaned over him kissing him gently as they moved.

Remy's hair stuck to his forehead as he bit his lip and nodded in response. "Je t'aime," he mumbled.

Rogue sat back up as she neared her climax, she ran her hands over herself, smiling at the sensations she was feeling. She had never felt this before, the rush.

"Mon dieu... vous... vous sentez si bien," Remy said under his breath. "Mon... dieu..." His voice choked on the words, his hands squeezed digging into her hips. "Mon... Rogue... Ro... Sto..." She looked down at him as her climax rushed over her body and mind.

With her orgasm came waves of thoughts, their bodies intertwined, the feeling of their skin touching, seeing her lying naked in his arms, looking into her green eyes and finally feeling peace. Past transgressions no longer mattered as she brought him peace.

She looked at Remy perplexed at the feelings crashing through her. His eyes were wide and fearful as he looked up her.

The memories, the thoughts weren't hers.

His veins popped out from his neck, the color was washed out from his face. Remy's lips parted mouthing some words with a choke. His eyes started to become vacant as the looked up at her, afraid. She sucked in the air and hers eyes grew wider at the realization... and her fingers began to tingle.

Oh mah god, she thought.

**********************************

Logan sat outside and greeted Alex walking towards him, cigarette in hand. "Trouble sleepin'?" he said through the cigar being held in his lips.

"Yeah, it's this whole thing with Bobby and Lorna... women, they always cause such explosio..."

A deafening scream ended his words causing them to jump to their feet looking towards the mansion. With a flash of light, windows shattered at a explosion rolling through a third floor room. Flames jumped out of the openings grabbing at the air.

Logan froze, looking at the room bleeding smoke.

"Rogue."


	6. Le Grand Gambit

Sorry if some of you were bummed by the last chapter. But you know, it's Romy.

I'm happy to see that I surprised some of you. I was really excited to post that chapter, been waiting since I started uploading the story. I'm happy that no one saw it coming!  
Now there will be a full story out of this. So don't you guys stop reading!  
**And please Review!** It's what keeps me excited and going!!!

Anyway, thanks again Sassyx22x for the reviewing and corrections _

X-Men are property of Marvel, I claim nothing except the situation I put the characters in.

* * *

"Oh God... no... NOOO!!!" Rogue screamed as the energy blasted from her body enveloping the two lovers.

The scream was heart wrenching and the explosion, shaking.

* * *

"Oh... my... God," Emma gasped as she sat up feeling the explosion shake the ground. Scott jumped out from under the sheets, frantically searching for a pair of sweats.

"Who is it? What's going on, Emma?" Scott grabbed her arm. "Whose attacking?" He let go and headed towards their door.

"Scott! It's Rogue! Oh God, you have to hurry!" She yelled at him as she threw a robe around her body.

* * *

Logan ran through the halls yelling at kids to stay in their rooms. He turned the corner heading into the smoke-filled corridor, "Alex, go get Bobby!" Alex hesitated at the suggestion and Logan turned around, growling, "I don't care if he's fucking your ex... go get him." Alex, wide eyed, nodded and ran the opposite direction from the haze.

Logan ran up to Rogue and Remy's door. It was hot as smoke seeped out of its crevices. He grabbed the handle, burning his hand. Locked. "Rogue, I'm coming!" He shouted through the door, then backed himself up and ran into the door. With a loud crash, the door fell to the ground, releasing the captive smoke. Scott soon came up, followed by Bobby and Alex. The smoke obstructed their sight as they ran into the room, hands covering their mouths. The smell of burning fabric touched their noses, causing them to cough.

"What the fuck happened?" Alex asked.

"Shit... I think Roguey got her powers back." Logan gruffed out, looking into the room astonished at the destruction. The smoke started to fade revealing burnt carpet and furniture. The walls were brown from the burst. "Bobby, put out any flames," he ordered as he tried to sniff out Rogue through the smoke. Scott tripped over clothes strung around the floor. The bed began to appear through the smoke. Bobby quickly ran to the lingering flames dancing in the corners of the room.

"We need medical up here!" Emma spoke under her breath as she ran in behind them. They all gasped as they found Remy. "Hank... bring a crash cart..."

Remy lay on the bed completely nude. Still. Burns covered his body and the sheets surrounding him. A light choke escaped from his lips, and his eyes flickered lightly. His chest moved up and down shallowly. He was unresponsive to the people talking over him.

"Emma, call for Josh. We'll have him try to heal some of these burns." Scott said as he leaned over Remy inspecting the smoking Cajun. "Alex, get some of the smoke out of here! Logan, get Rogue!"

Logan sniffed the air fervently inspecting it for her scent. As he neared the corner under the windows, he smelled the Cajun. Looking down, he found Rogue, naked and curled up, steam emanating from her back, shaking. Her face was covered by her knees pulled up to her chest. "Hey, kid," he said as he bent down to her level. "You okay?" With the question, Logan brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Rogue flinched at the feeling of Logan touching her hair. "Arrêt..." She whispered in an accent.

"Rogue, let me see your pretty face." Logan whispered as he neared her.

She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. There were light burns around her face and fingers. "Ahh... Rogue let me help you." He said as he neared his hand towards her cheek.

"Non! Don' touch me!" She said as she shuffled away from him, trying to escape his skin. Logan pushed out his hand, touching her cheek lightly with his index finger. Her burns started to diminish from her skin before she broke away from their touch. "Don'! I say don' touch me!" Rogue gasped in frustration she covered her face with her hands. "I jus'... wanna be left alone," she whimpered.

Logan looked at her fingers, most all the burns were now gone except a heavy burn mark around her left finger. She finally had gotten what she wanted, what she dreamed for. He breathed in at the realization and grabbed the trench on the ground next to her. Wrapping her in the khaki fabric, he picked her up, still curled in a ball. "I'm taking her down to sick bay." He told Scott as he passed them frantically inspecting Remy. He held her close as he walked by so she wasn't able to see her lover. He felt her cries fade as she passed out in his arms. Rushing through the doorway, he brushed against Hank running in with Josh. "Remy's in bad shape, Hank... Looks like Rogue got her powers back."

Logan held back the emotions pouring through his mind. Why did she have to have this curse? Why couldn't they all just live a happy life. It seemed bad luck always ran together.

Hank nodded and watched Logan lovingly walk down the hall with the Southern belle protected in his arms.

"It looks like he is pretty badly burned. I tried getting into his mind... but right now it's just blank." Emma told Hank running up to him, "We can't move him. I called for Julian. Josh, I think you'll have to wait until we get him downstairs." Elixir nodded in response and watched as Emma and Hank rushed towards the bed surrounded by the other X-Men.

"Hank! He's crashing!" Scott shouted as he held his fingers to Remy's neck. He jumped onto the bed and started pumping into Remy's burnt chest. "Hank!"

"I'm here!" Hank rounded the other side of the bed with the pallets in hand. "I'm charged... Clear!" He shouted forcing the group to back away from the bed. He dropped the pallets onto Remy and pressed the button. Remy jolted up as the charge ran through his body. They bent over him again searching for a pulse. "Again!" Hank shouted. "Clear!" Another jolt ran through his body causing it to jump.

"I hear a faint pulse," Emma said as she leaned over Remy concentrating on his mind, "And I see a small flicker of light. I think his mind is coming back."

"What happened?" Julian asked Josh as he ran in, yawning.

"Gambit's really hurt... burned, I think." Elixir responded. "I think Rogue did it."

Hellion looked perplexed at Josh, "That isn't Rogue's power, she can't make explosions."

"Yeah, but Gambit can."

"Julian? Come here!" Emma ordered from over her shoulder.

Julian nodded and walked towards the others. He smelled the burnt flesh and gasped as he looked upon Remy. He just lay there completely exposed, his chest moved slightly up and down from the shallow breath coming from his mouth. It was odd seeing one of the strongest X-Men just lying there, powerless to everything that was going on around him. Remy had had the most turbulent year, yet he was always laughing and joking. Julian enjoyed all the classes he had with the Cajun, he was so powerful... someone you could look up to.

Hank quickly covered Remy's mouth with an oxygen mask and started pumping fresh oxygen into his lungs. Scott covered Remy lightly with a burn blanket.

"Julian, we need you to move Remy flat downstairs," Emma ordered the teenager. "We don't want to touch him right now because of his burns..."

Hellion nodded and concentrated on the man's body slowly levitating it.

"Good, Julian... let's go," Scott ordered as they rushed out of the door all surround the Cajun.

Students parted the hallway like a sea allowing for the group of X-Men to run through. They all looked upon Gambit as the group rushed down the hall. Everyone was whispering, some covering their mouths out of disbelief. What has happened to the great Gambit? They asked each other with tears in their eyes.


	7. Mon époux

Sorry if some of you were bummed by the last chapter. But you know, it's Romy.

Now there will be a full story out of this. So don't you guys stop reading!  
**And please Review!** It's what keeps me excited and going!!!

X-Men are property of Marvel, I claim nothing except the situation I put the characters in.

* * *

_ http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=DEKC5pyOKFU Some good music to start us out with Wake Up by Arcade Fire._

The sun shown brightly over the crowd. Everyone was dressed in beautiful dresses eagerly waiting the ceremony. Magnolias and dogwood covered the aisle hanging from baskets off the chairs. The frangrance danced through the air and tickled the inside of Rogue's nose. Everything was perfect and beautiful. Rogue felt her heart race as the music started. This was what she had always waited for, her moment, the perfect ending. Everyone stood and stared at the beauty dressed in white. She was perfect as she slowly walked down the aisle. Looking down the aisle she smiled as she watched Rogue comes towards the front. She looked to the side and saw the grooms men and bridesmaids smiling. Logan in the suit of the best man leaned in whispering, "Good job Gambit, but if you hurt her I will kill you."

Rogue sucked in her breath at the comment whispered into her ear. Something wasn't right. She watched as the brown ad white haired maiden walked towards her. Rogue quickly looked down at her hands, they were large and veiny. Manly hands. She felt her flat chest and looked seeing it was dressed in a Tux. She looked again down the aisle at herself. Her heart felt as if it was ripping out of her chest as she felt her face.

It wasn't her... it's not her... she's Remy.

Oh my god.

Rogue shot up from her dream panting heavily her eyes red and wide. She looked all around herself at the white room. The lights were too bright causing her to squint to try to make out where she was. She grabbed around in her trench and found a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one with a snap of her finger she sucked out a long drag. That felt so much better.

She relaxed her back and laid back a little bit allowing her eye to adjust to the blinding light. Not'ing like a good cigarette to calm myself af'er a bad dream, she thought. Her mind started to wander think about those green eyes and curly brown hair.

Rogue sat up again shaking her head. "Get dese thoughts outa mah head!" She ran her fingers through her curls trying to pull the thoughts out. Her mind started to see flashes of light and Remy below her. Oh god where is he? She stubbled out of bed, tripping over her own feet as she neared the mirror. Her hair was poofed out and frizzy. Her skin was washed out, clothed in a hospital gown, and her eyes... her eyes were red, just like...

"Oh god, where my chere?" She questioned, covering her mouth. "Mon dieu... Non...Get dese thoughts outa mah head." She stumbled towards the door. Cigarette still in hand she grabbed the trench, wrapping it around her as she took another drag from her cigarette. Opening the door she fell out still trying to find her balance. She walked down the hall zig zaging through catching herself on other doorways.

She neared a bustle of people. Emma walked out of the room taking off a sanitary robe. Rogue rushed over to her grabbing at her. Emma grabbed her shoulders preventing Rogue from touching her. "Where's mah cher... where's Remy?" Rogue looked at her pleading. Emma sighed and looked to her side. Rogue looked beyond her into the window opening up into the sanitized room. Remy lay on a bed covered in a sheet at his waist. Tubes exited his body leading to a big machine at his head. Burns covered his body. Rogue covered her mouth as she gasped, as she moved her hand she saw the burn on her left finger. The previous night started to come back to her mind in full detail.

"Remy!" She screamed into the glass, she started sliding down the wall towards the doorway clawing at the window as she moved.

"Rogue?"

"Get outta mah way you witch!" Rogue yelled at Emma trying to push her out of the way and make it for the door.

Emma pushed her body into Rogue's, "I can't let you in there!"

Rogue looked at her frozen, "Get outta mah head!" She wasn't able to move, she felt the icy grip of Emma.

Emma stood there looking at the girl deep in thought, "Rogue... Remy's in bad shape. Elixir is assessing his burns. We need to know what happened... Is there something you need to tell me?"

Rogue glanced down at her hand before shaking the thought away and whispered "Non..." Rogue's red eyes teared up as she realized what she had done. She had taken his power and used it on him. He was struggling for his life because of their love. Rogue shook her head trying to shake the thoughts away ad felt Emma release her. Tears flowing from her eyes she ran down the hall away. She had to stay away for his own safety. She had hurt him too much.

She ran until she found herself in their room. It was smokey and wet. She couldn't recognize any of their belongings. Things they had bought together. Their love was no longer in this room. It had been burned and destroyed. She walked around the room inspecting every item. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shimmer under the night stand. She knelt down to her knees and climbed under the table. Rogue reached for the object. The small ring was partially covered with ash. Cleaning it off with the trench she sat leaning against the bed. "Mon épouse..." She whispered to herself as she slipped the ring over her finger. It was over.

"Rogue?" Logan looked at the brown mop of hair from the other side of the bed as he neared.

She stood up putting her hands in her pockets, "Hey..."

"You shouldn't be in here. There's a room Emma set up for you. It's near where I'm staying. So... you don have to worry." He offered his arm to the trenched figure. "C'mon let's go get you dressed. Everything is going to be alright"

Rogue allowed logan to wrap his arms around her shoulder as she nodded wiping her tears with her right hand, keeping the other concealed in the deep trench pockets.


	8. Je Suis Désolé

So it's been over a year. I don't even know if anyone is still interested. It's been a difficult year for me. I've moved many times and experienced my own relationship turmoil. I felt it would be good to continue and try to finish this story I've been wanting to write for so long. It brings me some happiness, and right now I need that. So I hope you like this quick chapter, I'm trying to get my writing chops back. Hopefully it doesn't suck too badly.

Thanks.

Characters are from Marvel's X men and I do not claim any rights to them.

* * *

Green eyes.

Green eyes was all he saw in the dark. He smiled as he moved toward the green eyes. Soon he began to make out the outline of her body, he unknowingly licked is lips as he started toward the body with greater speed.

"Ro... Roguey..." a whisper escaped dry chapped lips. The light noise startled Rogue out of her sleep. Remy had been in an induced coma for a few days so Hank could evaluate his condition. She crawled her arms up the bedside so that her body was right by him and her face above his. With gloved hands she reached out to him and smoothed her fingers down his cheek.

"It's ok sugah, Ah'm here... ah'm here" she cooed into his ear hoping to help release him out of his sleep.

Her whispers tickled the hairs in his ears forming goosebumps down his neck. He felt those shivers as he narrowed in on her form and her green eyes. Her face soon lit up and his smile pulled from ear to ear, "oh chere where are you?" he asked the figure in front of him as he moved with his arms open. She moved toward him arms abreast welcoming his advance, he smiled as they were inches from their embrace.

Flash of light, the fire enveloping him. Burning. It burned, oh god why.

His blood shot eyes flashed open as she began to retreat her whispers above him. Rogue startled pulled her head back a few inches, she saw his eyes quickly focus on her and she felt a little relieved. That feeling soon diminished as she watched his eyes widen in fear. He lurched up so quick almost hitting their heads together. In one swift moment he pulled away from her and raised his arm over his face shielding himself from her. "Don'! Non, don' touch me!" his voice squeaked and crackled. That movement devastated her. Tears began to prick her eyes with the realization... He was afraid.

She just sat there still as she stared at the scared man. He seemed so frail in that moment, his arms in wraps with red burns creeping out from the edges of them. His chest heaved with with his paniked breath. His eyes where wide and bright. She just stayed still as if she had been spotted by a wild animal. She watched as his breath calmed and his muscles started to relax.

His eyes began to fade a bit and he soon broke their stare dashing them to her hand that was still reaching toward him. He focused on her delicate fingers hovering in the air. He saw the discoloration on her finger. His eyes focused more. A ring. Hi breath hitched as his eyes darted away from her hovering hand. "Sorry... I... had a bad dream. I..."

His words caused her to break from her frozen pose. "Oh Remy, sugah... ya've been 'sleep for now 3 days."drawing in a long breath she prepared herself for the next question, ever so lightly and sweetly she edged toward him and whispered, "Do ya... do ya remember?"

He looked into her questioning eyes ready to ask her what happened when the flames shot through his memory. And the pain. He never wanted to feel that pain again. The ache of death enveloping his body. He looked back at her her with his mouth agape. His faced looked hallowed and grey. "I.." he choked, "I... non, I don' remember... wha..." his breath quickened and tears started forming in eyes.

Watching his eyes pool up pulled the tears from her green eyes. "Ah'm, ah'm so sorry sugah. Ah'm so sorry" Rogues shoulders shook as the dam broke. Her tears flowed freely as she looked at her lover. Without thought she moved toward him to be consoled, his muscles twitched at her advance, his breath quickened. He remembered. She had almost killed him. She couldn't hug him anymore burying herself in his embrace. She couldn't kiss him tasting the cigarettes on his breath. She couldn't be with him. She didn't know what to do confusion set in. Oh god what had happened. Nothing was going to be the same. Her eyes darted back at his tear stained face, his mouth frowned slightly and his brown sculpted into sadness. Mutters escaped her lips, incomprehensible mutters. Her eyes darted around the room for an escape. She couldn't breath. Her lungs heaved in air as if there was none around her. Pushing herself up from the chair beside him she turned around and around, searching. Remy silently raised up an arm grabbing at the air around him. With a quick hand she grabbed his trench and looked at him as she backed away, "Ah'm sorry Remy." Just as she was about out of his reach she put her hand on the corner of his cot placing a small box gently down and ran out the door.

Remy used what little energy he had and painfully pulled himself toward the end of his bed reaching his arm out grabbing the familiar box. He felt the velvet case rubbing his fingers around it before flipping the top open. His eyes fixated on the inside of the box before he covered them with his hand allowing the flood of sorrow, pain, loss, and fear flood over him.


	9. L'automne

I'm back haha! The muse hit me again. Well mainly I need to get into the writing mode for research paper. So what better way then to practice with my favorite characters :) Hope you guys like!

Oh course you know I do not own these characters, I'm just using them for my own day dream story!

* * *

Red eyes follow the orange leaves whisking past the window and dancing in the fall weather. Remy stared out the window with glazed look on his pale, sunken face. It had been almost a month since the event, Remy still was without full power, it felt like an excruciating amount of time. Scott grounded him on missions until Hank and Emma felt ok with him using his powers in battle. He was forced to endure the nagging questions from his students, and the agonizing pain of being alone. He hadn't seen Rogue since he woke up. Everyone kept asking him what had happened, where did she go, but he never spoke about it. His lips were chapped from his silence.

'Remy are you even listening to me?' the voice bounced around in the void.

His eyes flickered as he looked towards the interior of the room. "Non." His stare narrowed towards the woman in front of him, "I'm a grown man, I don 'ave ta listen to the words of a traitorous witch."

Blues eyes pierced into him, "Remy, there is no need to be so defensive. Everyone is trying to help." The woman pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed while writing notes down.

"Jus cuz you can git into my 'ead, don' mean you a psychiatrist, Emma." He gritted his teeth as he spoke before his eyes reached back outside towards the dancing leaves.

"Remy, you want to go back in the field… but I can't approve of that until I feel that you are of sane mind. You have to talk to me about what happened that night. I need to know how much you remember."

Remy jumped from his chair barring his teeth, "Don you act like you know! You don know not'in!" he spat as he yelled, "Everyt'ing was fine until…" His brows softened as the last words escaped from his lips. He slowly melted back into his chair defeated, everything was perfect. He finally had the love he craved since childhood, he had family, he had a place to call home… He was finally content with life. And it blew up, it fucking literally blew up from his own power. Such irony. "Pardon, I don mean ta yell."

"Remy…" A softness washed over Emma's face, it was hard for everyone to see Remy like this. He was always so sure, and so strong; but now? He was withered and always questioning. "It's fine to get upse…" Emma perked her head to the side as if something had caught her ear. "Excuse me, Scott needs to talk to me." She quickly rose and brushed the wrinkles from her skirt before walking towards the door.

Remy only could hear murmurs from the door, normally he would strain to hear glimpses of what they were talking about but now he didn't care. Emma hurried back into the room watching to see if Remy had been eavesdropping. "Remy, I'm so sorry, but I really have to go to a meeting. We will meet tomorrow, the same time, ok?" She grabbed up her books and before he could respond she was out the door.

He leaned his face against his hand and stared into the autumn sky. He knew he needed to move forward. He wanted to get back into the field where he felt like a man; the only thing he looked forward to now was sparring class with advance students where he felt needed. It felt good to teach, something he never thought he'd enjoy. Before it was just a part of the agreement, you lived in the mansion, you taught, you fought. He didn't think much of it. But he now started to enjoy teaching, he felt overcome with the emotion it brought him. He heard the birds chirping outside, the melody started to lure his eyes close as he sunk into the couch.

* * *

"Remy…"

The voice tickled over his face causing a smirk to appear on his face.

"Remy…"

The voice whispered to him again a sing songy voice. The voice soothed over him relaxing all the tenseness in his body. He felt her above him, light curls tickling his cheeks. His chest expanded as he inhaled the scent of autumn with a hint of cinnamon. Smiling he slowly opened his eyes. His smile widened as his eyes focused on the beauty above him. Orange and yellow leaves rustled in the trees above them leaving songs on the passing wind. He knew this memory, it was right when they moved back. They were picnicking in the gardens waiting for the moving truck. They were so in love.

Smiles, giggles, and kissing permeated the air as they rolled and embraced in the leaves. "Sugah, ya happy to be back here?" Rogue asked arching her eyebrows at the man.

"Corse. I t'ink dis will be very good." He smiled at her before leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I will get t'spend more time wit you, chere. Dat is de best. No more stealing, or agent fer hire like in california. T'be honest, feels good t'be a hero again." He smiled and winked at her. Everything was so different, but so perfect. He felt so relaxed and at ease. He didn't care anymore with being a hard ass, he was just so happy finally being with the woman he loved. He grabbed her waist and rolled himself on top of her making them roll into the leaves just off of their quilt with a loud crunch. Her curls tangled with the bright crisp leaves creating a halo effect around her face. Her eyes wer bright against the complimentary colors, and her skin was glowing. He hadn't seen her look this happy in her eyes in so long. The look made a feeling of peace wash over him. "Je t'aime, chere" he whispered as he leaned into her lips.

Her face warmed as it flushed with arousal. His hands lightly traced down her torso tickling her sides as he went. Rogue grabbed at the edges of the blanket they were laying on and wrapped them around Remy's shoulders after peeling his tshirt from his chest. He quickly made his way down to her skirt where his hand disappeared to slip her underwear off and discarded them into the leaf pile. Rogue took lead the same time pushing Remy's pants to his knees.

He captured her gasp with his mouth as he sunk his fingers into her warmth. She felt so perfect and tasted so sweet. Their kiss deepened and became more frantic as he moved his hand. She moaned into their kiss as he pulled out his coated fingers and positioned himself over her. Starting slowly and ending with a thrust he slid into her. This time it was him who released a moan of bliss into their kiss. The pleasure made him break their kiss to exhale the sound of ecstasy again.

"Mon dieu, chere. You feel so good… So perfect." He gasped.

In broken whispers, "Oh Remy… Ah love ya… Oh Ah love ya so much." She arched her head back and dug her fingers into the crisp leaves.

With those words he stopped his ravaging of her and cupped her face. "You are mah life, chere, you know dat?" He continued after she nodded with a little confusion. "T'ings are so diff'rent now since Madripoor. I can't imagine my life without you. Don' you ever leave me, please mon amor, don' you run away."

"Remy, Ah want you to be my partner in life. Ah won't ever run away." She smiled from ear to ear, " Yer stuck with this here swamp rat."

He smirked at her before silencing her giggles with a kiss. They both grasped at each other as they melted into one following the ecstasy of orgasm. The rumble of a moving truck brought him back from her. He lifted himself up from the ground buttoning his pants. "Roguey?" He looked around himself. "Rogue!" His voice felt paniced as he knelt down where they were laying. Crawling on all fours he pushed around the leaves. There were so many leaves, he doesn't remember that many. He started digging through the pile, anxious sweat dripping from hi forehead, soon his hands hit something. "Roguey! ROGUE!" He pushed the leaves away from her face, away from her pale skin, and bluish lips. Digging quicker and screaming for her, he touched his hand against her cold skin and motionless body.

"ROGUE!"

Remy's eyes jumped open.


End file.
